Chargix Club Episode 2
Teamwork is Hard Work 'is the second episode of the Chargix Club series. Plot "My name is Clara Sanders, I am 16 years old. Yesterday, I was just a normal girl but now I have the ability to transform into a fairy and I joined a group of fairies in search of something called a 'Fairy Heart'. Sounds like a dream to other girls to become a fairy. However...." "Hey, newbie!" Fionna yelled "It's not that peachy." She thought, "Maylene, Fionna and Alina are - well, not so friendly. But I am a good sport, I can do this." "Alina needs you, now." ''"Hey there! It's Stephanie from the Miraclix Club! I just want to thank everyone who's been with us for the last ten years of Winx! Let's make this day filled with miracles!" '''Opening Song "The golden light of the sun, I am Clara, Fairy of the Sun!" "Good, now try and hit that Fairybot over there." Alina replied "Okay." Clara sees the robot with fairy wings, "Uh...hi Fairybot. I'm just gonna hit you, no harm done." "I CAN TELL THIS WILL BE EASY. I AM NOT A DELICATE FLOWER LIKE YOU." Fairybot said "What!?" "Oh yeah, did I mention that Fairybot doesn't take baby talk like what you just did? So she's pretty feisty." Alina laughed "Very funny. Okay, Fairybot, let's do this!" "SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT, NEWBIE." "Sunshine Flare!" Clara forms a ball of light, and as she releases it, the ball becomes a stream of spinning orange fire with a yellow flame spiralling around and hits at Fairybot, however the robot appears to be unscratched. "It didn't work!" Clara was surprised "READING DAMAGE LEVELS..........FIVE PERCENT EFFECTIVE.........TOTAL DAMAGE: FIVE." "Five? But I've hit that Chaos Tree and it was effected." "YOU'VE SHOULD HAVE EFFECTED ME JUST NOW IF YOU DID IT BEFORE. I'D CALL IT MEER LUCK, JUST NOW, A NATURE FAIRY COULD HIT ME BETTER THAN THAT." "Hey!" "Alright, Fairybot, you can take a break." Alina insisted "THANK YOU, HOW FORTUNATE OF ME, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE." Fairybot left from the training room. "I REALLY do not like Fairybot." Clara said "I really think you should get back to training." Alina said "But Fairybot...." "Fairybot is not the only training equipment we have. You can always train with the other members, and their are other obstacle courses. You should have no problem." "Alright, fine." Meanwhile in Beryl Kingdom..... "I still can't believe that Grimmoire failed the mission by Alina Fortune and her crew! It makes me sad!" Miserabella said while crying. "Don't cry, Miserabella! Where's that jolly spirit of yours?" Lulabelle said "Easy for you to say, i'm the witch of sadness. I have no jolly spirit like you!" "C'mon, remember to stay happy once in a while!" "I'll be happy when we get rid of those pesky pixies once and for all!!" The man with bulky red armor shouts "You've already said that, Angeron. Remember?" "What? Are you gonna mock me, you happy go lucky clown?!?" "Hey! I'm a jester witch! There's a difference." "You all are so annoying." A young man with short light turqoise and red hair chuckled "Whoa! It's Prince Natan!" Lulabelle says "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mama's boy." Angeron mocked "You're a ray full of sunshine aren't you, Angeron?" The prince mocked back "What do you want?" "Nothing yet. Just wanted to see how you wimps were holding up after yesterday's incident." "Speaking of that, where's Grimmoire?" Lulabelle asked "Out training himself and the Chaosmen. If you ask me, you three should train also." "For your information, we DO train!" The man in red armor replied "Really? Because all I see is a crybaby, a clown kid and a wizard with anger issues. Need I say more?" "You're a real pain, you know that, kid?" "Good, then we're on the same page then." After Natan left, Angeron roared with anger and stabbed his staff on the ground. "I hate that kid!" "He called me a crybaby, that's sad yet so true!" The witch of sadness cried "I'm not a clown! I told you i'm a jester, there is a difference!" Back at the Diamond Chamber, a.k.a the Chargix headquarters, Alina explains that the members should train with Clara to booost her powers, but...... "Huh?!? You want us to train her?" Fionna replied "Yeah, since she sucked at trying to damage Fairybot, I thought she will get stronger by fighting you." "No offence, but she's just a baby. I don't think she'll defeat Onia's army by using one puny attack." Maylene said "You know I am right here." "Plus, look at the way she dresses. Her outfit looks boring." Fionna says "What's wrong with my outfit? I think it's cute." "I've seen better clothes on Magix than this. Earth clothes are always boring." "I think it's a lovely color of yellow." Reika said "Yeah, I like the mix of orange and yellow with a hint of white. And the sun print looks cute." Arielle added "Okay, can we just forget about talking bad about the way I dress?" "That's right, even if Clara's outfit is plain, we should all focus on training her." Alina replied, "So, Fionna, you're up." "Wha? Why me?" "You're the fairy of cards, show her your tricks." "Fine, i'll train the newbie." Meanwhile in the Diamond Arena, a training ground where Fairybot and Clara last fought, Fionna was on the left end while Clara was on the right. And the others were in the back watching as the battle begin. "Let's get this over with, and I'm not gonna go easy on you." says Fionna "Sounds good to me." Clara get prepared "Charge, Magic Chargix!" Maaaagic Chargix! As she starts to gain her clothes, Fionna is wearing a light mauve cloak covering most of her body. Cards then surround Fionna, she entered into the giant cards, manifesting her mauve outfit and boots. She lands on a giant heart that explodes, forming the rest of her outfit. Fionna then removes her cloak, revealing this ensemble. Her wings form into spade-like wings from the back, and Fionna flies down and poses. "The triumphant trump card, I am Fionna, Fairy of Cards!" "Charge, Magic Chargix!" Maaaagic Chargix! As she starts to gain her clothes, Clara is wearing a light gold cloak covering most of her body. Solar rings then surround Clara, manifesting her gold one piece dress with gray shorts and gold boots. Her headband decorated with a sun appears, before she lands on a giant sun that explodes, forming the rest of her outfit. Clara then removes her cloak, revealing this ensemble. Her gold and black wings sprout from the back, and Clara flies down and poses. "The golden light of the sun, I am Clara, Fairy of the Sun!" "Both fairies ready?" Arielle announces "Ready!" Both replied "On your mark, get set, begin!" "Sunshine Flare!" Clara forms a ball of light, and as she releases it, the ball becomes a stream of spinning orange fire with a yellow flame spiralling around and tried to hit Fionna, but missed as she was protected from the attack by using a giant club card. "Club Card Shield. 'My main defence attack." Fionna added "One more time!" Clara fires another ball of light at the card fairy, but misses again. "Is that all you got? Watch this, newbie." Fionna does a little dance, which summoned a large amount of diamond cards, "'Diamond Dance!" All of Fionna's diamond cards suddenly pelts out numerous amount of diamonds and hits Clara effectively. The girl slowly gets up, but kneels back down. "Enough!" Alina commanded when she walked over "Well that was easy." Fionna said "You could have at least go easy on her." Arielle suggested "Wrong. If Fionna would go easy, she wouldn't be able to learn anything. She will be even weaker as she was before!" The leader glanced at Clara, "You're not going to be a Chargix member unless you train more and what I saw on the battlefield was an embarassment!" "I've tried, really!" Clara spoke "Well try harder next time! We're not going to baby you just because you're a human!" "I'll heal...." Reika spoke "No, Reika. Don't heal her, she could handle it on her own." After Alina and the group left, Clara was left lying on the ground, but attempts to get back up on her feet. For a while, Clara practiced her powers, then someone came in. "Hey Clara." "Oh, hey Arielle." "How long have you've been practicing?" "For a while, after you left." "Oh okay." "I'm trying hard really, but what am I doing wrong?" "Alina can be hard, but she is right. I mean yesterday you almost took out that Chaosmen, but not only that, you said you didn't believe in fairies, which made our leader pretty upset." "I believe in fairies now since yesterday." "Maybe you didn't believe hard enough to completely burn the Chaosmen. You really need to believe in yourself. Think about it, what's the one thing that you believed in and succeeded into doing so?" "Well...I've always believe in aceing all of my tests in every subject." "And did you suceed?" "Y...yes. I've earned As and Bs." Then Clara realized it "See! Think of this as like a test, and you're gonna suceed, all you have to do is believe in yourself." Arielle smiles "You're right. What i've said before, I didn't mean to....." "It's alright, i'm sure Alina will understand." "Thanks, Arielle." "No problem!" After the violet haired lass left, Clara remembered what her best friend, Harley, said before: "I know it does sound rushed and weird to you but, you're a fairy and you can defeat bad guys with magic. I know you can do it. Even if I don't get powers like you, i'll be still rooting for you." She thought about Harley's words and the determination and belief in becoming a fairy, including the truth from Alina about their goal: "Queen Onia is the ruler of Beryl Kingdom, she plans on taking a very powerful artifact called the Fairy Heart and controlling it as her own. With it she plans on ruling the Magic Dimension, which means everyone, including yours, lives are at stake. Our master, Dianthe chose all of us to come together and defeat her. Rather you like it or not, at least we saved you. We gave you the opportunity, and you rejected us, which makes you a coward. We could have left you to die, but we're not like that. Our goal is to protect and use the Fairy Heart for good. You come with us, you save everyone you love from Queen Onia's wrath." '' "They're right, I was so focused on not trying to believe in magic or what I saw yesterday, that I completely lost focus on what's really important. Harley always tells me each event about the Winx since they came to Gardenia years ago. She always tells me that they fight to protect people and help them believe in magic. Maylene, Arielle, Fionna, Reika, and Alina, I know what to do now." Meanwhile, back on Earth, Miserabella and Lulabelle teleported near a park, while Prince Natan was hidden near a tree. "''This should be interesting." ''The prince thought "So this is the human world? It feels and looks plain." The jester girl replied "It's also not depressing, everyone's filled with joy and glee!" The witch said "Hey! I'm the witch of mischief and joy!" "But your joy is cruel jokes that causes sadness, there's a difference between your joy and the humans." "Whatever, just summon a Chaosman or something." "Okay, but my Chaosman has to be extra special." The sadness witch then spots a woman crying on a bench, she then walks over to her and spoke: "Hello there. You seemed really upset." "Y-yes." "Good. Chaosmen, I summon you!" Miserabella's summoning caused the woman to be encased in a crystal then the Chaosmen transformed into a female figure with a hat and droopy flowers. Back at the Diamond Chamber, Dianthe's wings turned light red, warning her about an upcoming attack. "Girls! Gardenia is under attack!" "Again?" Arielle spoke "Let's make this quick." The leader replied "I'll come with you!" Clara ran in from the training ground "Sorry, we don't take newbies who can't defend themselves." "I know i've been rude to you..." "And annoying." Fionna added "Somewhat of a child." Maylene also adds "Okay, i get it. But, i'm sorry that I said i didn't believe in fairies and i rejected your request yesterday, I forgot what was most important, protecting the people you care and believe in you." The Chargix paused for a moment until Alina finally spoke: "Stop getting all sappy, do you want to save your town or not?" She smirked, which made Clara smile Dianthe nodded in approval, and the Chargix teleported back to Gardenia, where they spot the Chaosmen and the two witches. "Hey Miserabella, nice Chaosmen!" Alina said sarcastically "W-what?! Alina!" The witch replied nevously "What are they doing here!?" The little jester girl replied ''"So she finally came after all." The prince smirked "You will not interfere with my plans! I blossomed this lovely Chaosmen from a poor girl who's filled with sadness. It's simply dreadful!" "She really needs to get out more." Clara remarked "For once, I agree. Ready?" Alina said "Ready!" "Charge, Magic Chargix!" Maaagic Chargix! Everyone transformed into their outfits, their wings formed and some hairstyles changed, as they all fly down, the girls posed and introduced themselves. "The Dance of Fortune, I am Alina, Fairy of Dances!" "The energetic song of water, I am Arielle, Fairy of Music and Water!" "The graceful dance of Ice, I am Maylene, Fairy of Ballet and Ice!" "The triumphant trump card, I am Fionna, Fairy of Cards!" "The warm heart of flora and fauna, I am Reika, Fairy of Nature!" "The golden light of the sun, I am Clara, Fairy of the Sun!" "Combining our full charged hearts into one charging dance! Dancers of Magic, we're the Chargix Club!" "Chargix Club? Since when are they a club?" Lulabelle asked "Geez, why the flashy enterance?" The prince was not impressed "Enough talk, let's make this dance wild!" "Attack!" The Chaosmen did what it was commanded to do and charged head first, but missed as the group flew to dodged. "Salsa Flaming....Kick!" As she danced, Alina formed a ring of flame which transforms into a ball of flame. She then kicks it, which strikes the monster, effecting it. "My turn! Melody Splash!" Arielle hops three steps, spins while gathering water, then releases echo waves with musical notes, directing it towards the monster, effecting it. "Is that the best you got? Come on, our Chaosmen can fight better than that!" The jester witch replied The monster thrashed four of the members away, then spots Alina and decides to attack her. But misses as she flies away to dodge. "Salsa Flaming..." Alina was interupted by magic energy that struck her, who was actually the witch of sadness. "Come on, Fortune. Why don't I get a chance to fight you face to face?" "Maybe because you're depressed a lot?" The sadness witch used her umbrella which is filled with magic energy and shoots at the fairy, but misses as she dodged. She dodges once more from both the witch and the monster's attacks. "Magical Leaf!" Reika summons rainbow-colored leaves and hits the monster, effecting it. "Just give it up, you guys aren't gonna win by dodging our every attack." The jester witch said "Sunshine Flare!" Clara forms a ball of light, and as she releases it, the ball becomes a stream of spinning orange fire with a yellow flame spiralling around and hits at the Chaosmen, however the attack was blocked by it's arm. "Ha! You couldn't even hit it!" Lulabelle laughed "What would you expect from a human? She hardly even believes in fairies!" Miserabella replied "You're wrong. Sure yesterday was rough and an exception, but I realize that fairies came to Earth not to protect citizens, but for people to believe in them and bringing magic back. We protect everyone even the ones we love from evil like you! That is our mission." Clara spoke "Wow, that really made me want to cry even more.....for that sappy speech! Attack!" Miserabella commanded the monster to attack the fairy when... "Sunlight Samba!" Clara did a little samba dance, at the same time gathered enough solar energy then fires at the Chaosmen, strongly effecting it. "What!?" Both witches couldn't believe this sight of seeing the monster getting burned "She did it!" Arielle shouts "You may have burned it, but it's still in one piece!" The sadness witch replied "Newbie, ready for the convergence?" The leader asked "Yeah!" The girls' Chargix Brace appeared, they each pressed this item for a power up. Convergence! "Fiesta Finale!" All of the girls' released a full blast of light that forms into a orange fairy and with a direct hit, blasts through the monster, destroying it. The victim was then set free, but couldn't remember what happened. "No! Not my precious Chaosmen. This is even more sadder than the last monster!" "Miserabella, we have to go back! Don't worry, we'll have an even better monster next time!" Both witches teleported back to their dark kingdom. "Huh? What happened? The last thing I remember was a young girl with an umbrella talking to me." The woman spoke "She was a witch who used you and your desire to transform into a monster." Alina replied "Oh, she came up to me and asked if i was sad, which I said yes." "May I ask what you were sad about?" Reika asked "My boyfriend said he had a surprise for me and said that I would wait here. But hours past and I still hadn't got word from him. I thought he was going to dump me." "Well, that's not our problem." Alina said "Alina!" Maylene said, "How rude! She's going through something." "Yeah, you realize that was uncalled for?" Arielle added "I think she's a little too honest." Clara thought with a slight smile "But, I think you should wait, if he doesn't come by sundown, get a new boyfriend. I'm not into human drama, but just at least give him a chance." The leader replied, which made the woman smile a little. "Thank you, Miss Alina." "Hey! Lisa!" The woman's boyfriend ran towards their way. "Daniel? Where were you?" "I'm sorry i'm late. The lines were busy and......it doesn't matter, all that matters is to make you happy." The man gave her a heart-shaped flower bouquet with red roses, wisterias, and daffodils. "It's....beautiful. Daniel, these are my favorites!" "I always think about you, I would never forget you." The couple hugged, which made some of the members of Chargix cry happliy. "Well, we better get going." Alina adds "Wait!" Lisa spoke, "Thank you all for saving me, and keeping my hopes up. Who are you?" "We are the Chargix Club. Protecting people and all of that other sappy stuff the newbie said." "Hey!" Clara replied "Thank you, Chargix Club." "Good bye!" And the team all teleported back to the Diamond Chamber. "Not bad for an earth fairy." Natan also teleports back to his kingdom Back in Beryl Kingdom.... "I can't believe my beautiful Chaosmen got destroyed, this is even more sad than the last time!" Miserabella cried "Don't cry, remember just stay happy!" The jester witch cheered "You failed again!?" Angeron yelled, "This was way more pathetic than the last time!" "Hey! Take it easy, Angeron! You have to stay happy too, right?" "I be happy once....." "You'll be happy once you crush those pixies. Where have we heard this before?" Natan walked in "It's you again." "Happy to see you too, Angry Boy." "It's ANGERON!!!" "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Everyone calm down! Pretty please?" Lulabelle said "Here, have a ball." Natan threw a green ball with stars the opposite way "Hey! My ball!" Lulabelle followed it, leaving only Miserabella, Angeron and the prince alone "Miserabella, you should leave too." The wizard in red armor spoke "Huh? Why?" "It's called privacy. Only the grown ups are talking." The prince remarked "But i'm old enough!" "Leave!!!" Angeron scared Miserabella away, leaving him and the prince alone. "What do you want?" "Well, first off, you should get out a little. I did and i'm way more relaxed than you are." "What's your point, Mama's boy?" "My point is that you should prove to my mother that you are worthy of being one of the high commanders. The witches failed miserably, no joke intended. So it's your turn." "Why don't YOU go first?" "Save the best for last, you know~." "I never liked you, and I am not going to do this for you! This is for Queen Onia, and the queen only, got it?" "Deal." After Angeron left, the prince stood there with a smirk on his face. "Fortune's group are pretty interesting, and it seems like the earth fairy is getting somewhat stronger. They're not going to stand a chance against what's coming to them, especially me." Category:Chargix Club Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Trivia TBA Category:Chargix Club Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes